The Vision
by WintertheUnicorn
Summary: Ariana Todd was sent back in time to present day for no known reason. There she meets the bats, and Jason Todd, who she claims to be her father. Of course, being only 19 years old and her 14, he doesn't believe himself to be ready. Since no one knows how to send Ariana back to her time, she has to live the rest of her life here. And Jason is going to have to learn to deal with it.
1. Introduction

White, blinding light. And then nothing.

Ariana squinted her eyes and glanced around at the tunnel. There was a glimpse of her house on the other end, but it was different somehow. Reluctantly, she walked forward, her steps echoing in the tunnel. Her mouth was parted open, and she could hear herself breathing. The exit to the tunnel was a couple feet away. Ariana halted right in front of it and inhaled sharply. She had a bad feeling about this, an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head and turned the other way. Ariana gasped.

The tunnel was fading away, shadows consuming the white light. Her breathing quickened into pants as she felt herself getting hotter. Out of fright, she jumped out of the tunnel and it shimmered away soon after.


	2. Chapter One

Robin perched himself on the ledge of a rundown apartment and stared down at the ground. He frowned as the rain plastered his hair to his face, ends of it seen by the edges of his domino mask. He let out a sharp breath impatiently. There was something here that seemed off, he just didn't know what yet. Just as he was about to call it a bust and patrol somewhere else, a flicker of movement caught his attention down below. Robin furrowed his brow and the slits in his mask narrowed.

* * *

Ariana pulled the hoodie further so her eyes were covered and stayed in the shadows as she approached the warehouse. She smirked as she shouldered the black utility belt that she swiped from the Batcave before she left.

She had realized a couple minutes after escaping the tunnel that she had traveled back in time. She hadn't realized the exact date, but she had come back over fifteen years away from her future. She didn't feel like talking to any of the bats right then, she was too confused. Besides, her father had never really gotten along with them. Uncle Dick and Uncle Tim seemed okay. Uncle Damian was sort of irritable though. And then there was Bruce. But that's a story for another time.

She exited the manor and hung out in the alleys for a couple of days, until she started to go crazy from boredom. Still not wanting to associate with the younger versions of the people she knew, Ariana decided to pick up a case this time's Batman was working on. It was a slim lead, no solid proof, but Ariana was so desperate for some action she decided to take it.

Back in her time, Ariana's father never allowed her to go out with him on his patrols, even though she was already fourteen. Her constant begging didn't help either. So she never really created a name for herself; or a costume. So a hoodie and jeans was all she got. But it's not like the thugs (if they were here) would get a good look at her before she knocked them out. Although not being able to go out, Ariana was trained for this since she was able to walk. She brushed her hand out of habit near the knives and two guns that rested on her belt and a grin crept up onto her face. Ariana exhaled and prepared to go inside.

* * *

Robin shifted as he saw the figure, presumably a girl, walk towards the warehouse he was watching. He stood up from his crouching position and jumped down from the ledge to land in the shadows. He didn't know who this girl was, but he didn't want her getting hurt. The girl had taken out a small metal object, and Robin could see her putting it into the lock of the warehouse. Robin's eyes widened as he noticed a small bat insignia on the object. With that, Robin walked forward to stand behind the girl.

"What are you doing here, girl? Gotham's practically Hell at night."

Ariana cursed under her breath for not being more careful and turned around to face him. "I'm aware, and I can handle it. Though I can't say the same for you, kid." She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that," he snapped. "You could be in a lot of trouble here, girl. I think it best that you leave."

Ariana glared at the younger boy. He's telling me what's best? I don't think so. "Listen kid, just leave. Isn't it past your bedtime?" she scoffed.

Now Robin was getting mad. Who does this girl think she is? Talking to me of all people with that sharp tongue of hers. "That's it, I didn't want to use force but~"

Ariana cut him off with a slight laugh. "Use force? Like you could beat me. Who are you…?' Ariana trailed off as she noticed the "R" on the boy's chest. "You're a Robin?" she said, slightly impressed.

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask and spat out his next words. "No, I'm Ringo Starr. Of course I'm Robin you imbecile."

Ariana raised an eyebrow at his insult. "You better watch your mouth there, Robin. Wouldn't want Batsy to find out that you were talking like that to a innocent girl." She smirked.

Robin scoffed and and clenched his fists. "Please, you are far from innocent. What purpose do you have for wanting to break into this warehouse?"

"Well, I'm assuming same as you."

"And what do you think I'm here for?"

"Trying to stop the baddies here from shipping illegal drugs." she shrugged, as the act wasn't uncommon to her. After all, that's what her father does for work. Other stuff too, but mostly this.

Robin was caught by surprise at her response. So this girl is actually doing good? "It's still not permitted. You should go home."

"I should, if I had one," she shot back bitterly. She wasn't going to the manor now, not after this.

Robin inhaled sharply at this girl's tone. He'd have enough. "Listen, you leave me no choice." He growled and delivered a swift kick to her head.

She dodged it, obviously. A blow like that could knock her out easily. She wanted this fight. Having the adrenaline pumping in her system, she aimed three blows to his chest, head, and neck, only one of them landing on him.

"You're good, girl. Better than the other filthy street rats I've met," he spat out, anger dripping onto every word.

She seethed with hatred and lunged at him, her moves a bit more sloppy now that she had anger clouding her actions. Robin caught on quickly, having been trained to see this, and blocked several of her next punches. The fight went on like this for a couple more minutes; Ariana landing only a few blows to him, while he had a couple more on her. Their acts were found amusing to one of the other gothamites.

The Red Hood watched the two from the roof of another warehouse nearby. He muttered to himself, "Looks like baby bat's got himself into some girl troubles. But she's way out of his league." He chuckled and decided to get a closer look.

Ariana grunted and doubled over, her breathing erratic and harsh. She glared at the younger boy with fire burning in her eyes. She was just about to compose herself and attack again until she saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye. She jolted her head to the direction where she saw the object, but it had vanished. Robin noticed this and looked around, eyes narrowing in concentration. A couple moments passed until Robin exhaled sharply in annoyance and yelled out, "Come out Hood. I can see you hiding there. Unexperienced attempt on your part."

"Better than some of your attempts." He smirked at his later successor but frowned when he looked at Ariana. He pointed a finger at her and looked at Robin again. "This your new girlfriend or something?"

Robin blushed slightly (he did think the girl was beautiful) and glared daggers at the older boy. "No! We are not in a relationship of any kind, although I think we can label this as prisoner and authority."

"Please," she scoffed. "I am way out of his league. And who said anything about prisoner?"

"Well you've given me no reason to let you go."

"I bet you haven't thought of a reason to take me in either." she smirked and Hood raised an eyebrow at this girl's confidence.

"Alright, who the hell are you? I mean, I don't know many girls can take on baby-bats here." He smirked and nudged Robin, who glared at him and pushed him back.

"The name's Ariana. Ariana Todd." Red Hood and Robin froze, and Hood instantly got a few shades paler. "And I know who you two are, too. Damian Wayne, and Jason Todd. My father."


End file.
